¿sabes toda la historia?
by Petiizaw
Summary: cada capitulo sabes algo nuevo de los akatsukis... pero ¿que pasa cuando llegan dos personas que no querian estar ahí?
1. Capitulo 1: cita con el loquero

** Disclaimer: Naruto, los akatsukis Gaara o Neji no me pertenecen... aunque me encantaria que me pertenezcan**

* * *

Capitulo 1: 

Algunos de mis queridos Akatsukis (inner: babosa...) necesitan ser comprendidos.

Itachi- bueno.. Pein... me voy a terapia...

Pein- eh, tú! llámame señor Líder ò.ó

Itachi- si, si, si... claaarooo!! ...me largo.. ¬¬ (da un portazo) (N/A: si... una cueva con puerta xD)

Deidara: me pregunto como le irá a Itachi en la terapia

Sasori: ...quizás tu también deberías ir...

Deidara: ¬¬" que quieres decir con eso?

Sasori: naaaada...

(en la terapia)

Itachi: bueno... y.. asi fue como maté a mi familia... y como le dije la verdadera razon siempre será esa...

Loquero: hmmm... hmmmm... hmmmm...

Itachi: que tanto piensa? O.o'?

Loquero: ah que? no esque estaba comiendome este chocolatito y estaba buenisimo.. pero bueno.. vaya Itachi veo que tu problema es serio... osea... ¡¿conoces a algun baka que haya matado a su familia por no dejarlo vender calzones por catalogo?!

Itachi: sé que suena absurdo.. pero... esque yo necesitaba el dinero...

Loquero: ...y no pensaste en pedirselo a tus padres? u.ú

Itachi: ...eh... -queda pensando- ...no... U quizás hubiera sido menos problematico

Shikamaru: -aparecio de la nada- eh! que esa problematica frase tiene unos muy problematicos copyrights!!

Itachi: ... OOU

(en la akatsuki cueva)

Deidara: no!! no quiero ir!! no me llevarán a Terapia no!! -tomado de los patas de una mesa-

Pein: que si!! irás a terapia ò.ó!! -agarrandolo de los pies-

Deidara: no!!

[en la terapia

Loquero: en fin.. Itachi.. tu proceso de cura será muy lento y muy CARO

Kakuzu: -tambien aparecio de la nada- CARO?! ÒÓ!!

Loquero: uy si!! carísimo!!

Kakuzu: I-T-A-C-H-I!! SE ACABÓ!! NOS VAMOS!! YA ESTÁS SANO!!

Itachi: y que pasa con mi crisis?

Kakuzu: desgraciado gastador! te da una pequeña loqura y ya te vas al loquero que es carisimo!!.. siendo que yo tengo ideas muy baratas y buenas!!

Itachi: a si?

---------------------------------------------------

eso por ahora... xD

espero que les guste TT-TT

(aunque creo que este fic es la verguenza del mundo xD)


	2. capitulo 2: juanita la piedrita

**disclaimer: Naruto los akatsukis son de Kishimoto-sama asi que no me pertenecen ni me han pertenecido **

* * *

**  
**

Capitulo 2: Juanita la Piedrita

Pein: vamos Deidara vas a ir al loquero!! quieras o no!!

Deidara: no!! TT-TT -aún tomado de la pata de la mesa-

Pein: a joder... esto es imposible... ...bien.. yo iré primero a la terapia con el loquero... u.ú

(en el bosque)

Itachi: -acostado en una hamaca hecha de hojas- emm... Kakuzu.. esto es lo menos parecido a una consulta terapeutica...

Kakuzu: -sentado en un tronco talado por la base- callate y cuentame tu problema.. desde ahora soy tu economico terapeuta el Dr. Kakuzu

Itachi: me cobrarás la consulta?

Kakuzu: pos claro!

(en el loquero)

Loquero: muy bien señor Pein... cuenteme su problema...

Pein: ..bueno... todo empezó cuando .. yo... entré al akatsuki... ahí fui enloqueciendo poco a poco...

Loquero: interesante.. continue porfavor...

Pein: bueno.. y de tanta locura.. conoci a un duendecillo... pero... mas bien es una duendecilla

Loquero: interesante... interesante -este tipo esta demente... porque a mi me tocan los mas locos! TTTT -

Pein: se llama... "juanita la piedrita"... me domina sabe... UU.. es muy mala.. me dice: "Pein, dile al jodido de deidara que vaya a terapia", me dice: "mandalos a cazar jinchuurikis para que podamos dominar el mundo" y cosas así...

Loquero: entonces dice que un duende le habla y le dice que domine el mundo?

Pein: ...si

Loquero: ...esto esta grave.. bien.. su tratamiento será muy largo... le sugiero pedir alrededor de una 500000000000000000 sesiones...

Pein: tan loco estoy?

Loquero: pos si...

(en la akatsuki cueva)

Deidara: que te ha dicho que hagas hoy Juanito el porotito sasori-danna?

Sasori: me dijo que te lleve a terapia y que caze jinchuurikis para poder dominar el mundo... y a ti que te ha dicho Beatriz la lombriz?

Deidara: me ha dicho: "hoy tu danna morirá asesinado por su abuela"

Sasori: O-O...

Itachi: hola.. he vulto curado!!, ya no estoy tan loco! Pedrito el letrerito ha dejado de existir!! vaya Kakuzu... eres el mejor psicologo del mundo!!

Kakuzu: viste.. te dije que podia...

Hidan: joder.. ahora eres terapeuta.. jashin-sama te castigará...

Tobi: Kakuzo-san... yo estoy loco??

Todos: SI!!

------------------------------------


	3. Capitulo 3: el capítulo sin nombre

** Disclaimer: Naruto, los akatsukis Gaara o Neji no me pertenecen... aunque me encantaria que me pertenezcan**

* * *

Capitulo 3: el capitulo sin nombre

Pein: cuando yo era pequeño mi perro se salió a la calle y como yo le quería mucho le perseguí, corrí y corrí, pero no le alcanzé y me puse a descansat y vi una cueva de mala muerte, y como no tenia ganas de amargarme el dia me di la vuleta y vi algo grandioso!! e impresionante¡UN LOCAL DE PIERCINGS!

p-siquiatra: -con la gotita en la frente- veo que le gustan mucho los piercings

Pein: entonces ahí me hice mis primeros 9.000.000 de piercings

p-siquiatra: -lo mira sorprendido- tiene mas?!

Pein: pos claro.. y ni te imaginas en las partes que tengo

p-siquiatra: -lo mira extrañado, si se puede decir así- muy bien, continue...

Pein: y bueno le pregunté al tipo que onda con la cueva esa y me contó que era de los Akatsukis y que buscaban a un Líder, bueno, a alguien que actuara de Líder y como yo soy un grandiosisimo actor, fuí y quedé

p-siquiatra¡¿es usted actor?!

Pein¡¿Acaso no ha visto Naruto Shippudden?!

p-siquiatra: pos no

Pein: naruto normal?

p-siquiatra: nop

Pein¿has leido el manga?

p-siquiatra¡¡¡QUE NOOOO!!!

Pein: ya! no se enoje!, no es mi culpa que no vea Naruto y se haya perdido la mitad de su vida, aparte que lo considero un idiota por no ver naruto

En la akatsuki-cueva, que por cierto está en horribles condiciones ahora que Pein se ausentó 3 horas, la puerta de Tobi estaba llena de grafittis, la de Kakuzu-san ya no estaba, la cocina era un desastre y las cucarachas planeaban como dominar el mundo.

Deidara: sigo sin entender... ¿por que eres psicologo Kakuzu-san?

Sasori: acaso... ¿no lo sabes?

Deidara¿saber que?

Sasori: no nada

Deidara: -llorando- ¡¡díganme¡¡no entiendo!!

Tobi: para entrar al Akatsuki tienes que tener una profesion, Tobi está felíz :)

Deidara: ah... espera... Tobi... ¡¿TU TIENES PROFESION?! -esto si que es humillante, que todos hasta tobi tenga prfesion y yo no -

Sasori: yo soy marionetista (N/A: no me digas ¬¬ ... bueno por ser Sasori todo te perdono)

Kakuzu: yo soy el mejor psicologo del planetay lo hice porque... bueno... mmm ahorita... no me acuerdo.. pero... puede que... quizás... (30 minutos depues) ah si¿acaso no han visto la cantidad de idiotas, traumados desde su infancia y deprimidos y EMOs en esta serie? bueno, yo sabia que haciendome psicologo me llenaria de plata

Todos: -lo miran extrañados con cara de "osea ¿ese es Kakuzu?", bueno al menos hablaba de dinero -

Zetsu: yo soy traficante de Hierbas internacionales

Sasori: no me jodas... yo te vi saliendo con unas margaritas exoticas ayer en el patio (N/A: si a ese basural se le puede llamar patio claro está, pero bueno... por ser sasori te perdono) t

Kisame: Yo soy cazador de cartas y Itachi es un superheroe

Tobi¡¡woooowww¿eso es verdad Itachi-san¡¿con capa y calzones encima de vestimentas brillantes¡wooooooaa¡y yo que pensaba que eras un aburrido con ojeras!, Tobi está felíz :)

Itachi: mmm creo que quizás debí haber ido a la universidad... oye Deidara¿como se escribe "universidad"?

Deidara: con "U" de "Uchakalek" (N/A: que mierda es esa palabra?!!)

Sasori: y ¿cual es tu profesion o trabajo Deidara?

Deidara: yo... ...etto... yo soy... etto... ¡¡ARCILLISTA!!

Todos menos Deidara: -lo miran raro- ¿arcillista? eso existe?

Deidara: pos... etto.. si!! -nerviosisimo, y no lo culpo eso ni el mas imbecil se lo cree-

Todos menos Deidara: ah! que interesante!! -lo miran felices- (N/A: que raro ellos felices, bueno al menos se creyeron esa mentira tan imbécil)

Deidara: bien.. me voy.. a ... mi.. ¡¡cuarto!! -iré a investigar a Wikipedia que mierda son los arcillistas-

Tobi: Tobi es el Alquimista de acero¡¡tobi está felíz.!!

Hidan: y yo soy el portador del anillo

Volvemos a la consulta del p-siquiatra, en la cual aún se ve a Pein el super actor y a el P-siquiatra cuya identidad aún no ha sido revelada y es demasiado misteriosa para imaginarselo

Pein: y concluyo con que me llamo -pasa un camion haciendo ruido y no se escucha nada-

p-siquiatra: y... ¿eso a que viene?

Pein: es que estoy hasta la coña que la autora me ponga "Pein", yo me llamo -de nuevo el camión-

p-siquiatra: (...)

Pein¿Lo ve? oye! me llamo -pasa el camion-

después de 34 hrs de consulta seguimos en la consulta del P-siquiatra y aún se ve a Pein ahí.

P-siquiatra: creo que hasta aqui llegó su sesión de hoy señor Payne

Pein¡¿QUE¡no puede ser¡¡aún tengo muchos traumas por contar¡de echo tengo más traumas que piercings!

P-siquiatra: bueno creo que tendra que aguardar hasta la proxima sesión -lo mira con cara de niño bueno-

Pein: -maldito pendejo hijo de alguna puta, ojalá se le (censurado) los flaytes (o nacos o guarros)- claro!! no hay problema -Entonces Pein salió de la consulta-

P-siquiatra: uff! al fin se fue! la peor parte fué cuando empezó a hablar de su abuelita

Neji: -aparece de las sombras- ya me estaba hartando de esto, además el destino no espera a nadie... sigue su curso... ¿como puede ser que tengas tanta paciencia, Gaara? (N/A¡¡siiii!! Gaara es el P-siquiatra)

Gaara: es mi trabajo Neji.

Neji: claro... tu trabajo y ¿con tus otros 289384744444 trabajos no te basta? (si han leido "Akatsuki se va a Alaska" entenderán xD, si no lo han leido... no importa igual entenderán de otra forma xD). bueno de todas formas, es hora de empezar nuestro maligno,satánico y malvado plan siniestro... ¡¡el destino te lo ordena!!

en la Akatsuki-cueva se encontraban Itachi y Kisame en un duelo que decidiría el futuro de sus vidas.

Itachi: jajajaja estupido kisame menor, no superarás mi poder.. asi que huye.. corre, corre y buscame!

Kisame: coño! Itachi no me jodas!!

Itachi: esto es un game over para ti Kisame... lo siento.. pero... morirás...

Deidara¡¡¡Liiiiiiiiiideeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer¡¡¡Kisame e Itachi no nos quieren pasar el play station!!

Pein: -llegando a la cueva- (N/A¿que rápido no?) dios... ¿por qué a mi? -no debí postularme para actuar de Lider-

Itachi: por la que te parió!! Hermafrodita fenómeno¡¿no ve que estaba a punto de matar a Deidara en el Naruto shippudden?!

Deidara¡¡LIDEEEEEEEEERRR¡¡Itachi casi me mata en el naruto shippudden!!

Pein¡¡ITACHIII¡¡sin torta de chocolate por una semana!!

Itachi¡¿QUEEE¡no! -comienza a llorar- maldito Hermafrodita...

Hidan¡callense¡¡coño¡¡que no puedo darle mi alma y cuerpo a mi gran dios Jashin-sama con todo este ruido!!

(en la consulta de Gaara)

Gaara¿entendiste el plan?

Neji: si... ¿vamos?

Gaara¡vamos!

en la akatsuki-cueva se ven a todo actuando "normalmente"

Tobi: Tobi está felíz :) - Malditos ya conocerán mi identidad y mi gran poder... ¿como sabrian que el bueno y gracioso de Tobi sería así de poderoso?.. jajaja - yo también quiero Torta :)

Itachi: Iré a ver si está listo el horno...

Kisame¿Itachi queriendo cocinar?

Deidara: - me pregunto si lo que vi hoy en wikipedia tendrá algo que ver con que Itachi quiera cocinar -

Recuerdos de Deidara by: wiika

Deidara estaba frente a su notebook vaio de sony y conectado a internet gracias a su celular nokia, entonces Deidara entró a wikipedia...

Deidara: a ver... arcillistas... ¡mierda! "no hay resultados" desgraciado wikipedia! bueno me entretendré y busco por... ¡Itachi! quizás que porquería me saldrá.. ¬¬

entonces aparece la típica tablita del wikipedia

Nombre: Itachi Uchihaprofesión: superheroe  
estado civil: soltero, sin compromiso, por fávor llámame, estoy demasiado solo, por favor es bastante humillante que todas se mueran por mi hermanito menor y que hasta en la serie tenga un club de fans y a mi todos me odien

Plan malvado: haz click AQUI para verlo pero no se debe decir a nadie acerca de él porque es secreto

Deidara¡¡dios mio¡¡Itachi¡¡que plan mas GAY!! -y se desmaya-

-- fin de los recuerdos de Deidara by wiika --

Pein¡Deidara¡despierta¡¡tenemos visitas!!

Deidara¿visitas¡¡yeeeeeaaaaah!! visitas -comienza a saltar y a gritar y se tira por la ventana-

Itachi¡bien¡visitas!

Zetsu¡¡NO ABRAN!!

Todos¿porque? -ponen carita como la del gato con botas en shrek-

Zetsu¡¡deben ser los exterminadores de plantas¡¡los vi ayer en el animal planet!!

Pein¿y a quien le importa tu y tus plantas? ademas hace mucho que no tenemos visitas

Kisame: nunca hemos tenido

Kakuzu¡además podre robarles su dinero!

Itachi¡y yo matarlos!

Hidan¡y yo ofrecerles los cadaveres a jashin-sama!

Pein: por mayoría... ¡iré a abrir!

Sasori¿que está pasando?

deidara: -entrando de nuevo poir la ventana y lleno de ramas de arbo en la cabeza- ¿no escuchaste?

Sasori: no sé si has notado que mis oídos son de MADERA ...escucho cuando quiero

entonces Pein ya está en la puerta, toca la manilla, la comienza a girar y muchos otros llegan a ver

Payne: -abre la puerta- tu eres... ¿mi terapeuta?

Gaara: hola

Itachi: - ve a Neji- ¡¡¡Oh dios mio!!! -mira con cara de terror- ¡¡¡UN CIEGO!!!

Neji: emmm yo no soy un... ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH¡¡¡MIS OJOS!!!

Itachi: -con una ramita pinchándole los ojos a Neji - ¡¡mira Kisame¡no le duele¡jaja!

Deidara¡chicos¡¡saquen sus ramitas anti-ciegos!! -entonces todo comienzan a sacar ramitas del pelo de Deidara que seguí lleno de ramas, maleza, y esas cosas-

Neji: NO SOY CIEGO!!!

Itachi: no mientas a nosotros nos advirtió wikipedia del maligno poder de los ciegos!!

Gaara: -queda mirando extrañado-


End file.
